High School DxD: Defeating Demons
by Aliceliese
Summary: Arusbaal Belial, cousin of The Champion is... Dead? Wait, something isn't right here. If he's dead, what is he doing in Kuoh? He's a paraplegic, so why is running around on his two legs like there's nothing wrong? ... Cleria Belial? Who's that? OCxHarem, IsseixHarem. Will become more and more AU. Go easy on me, it's my first story!
1. Chapter 1

_Zephyrus_ _of the School Gate Entrance_

 _Life.0_

* * *

 _(I want to be happy._

 _And so does everyone else— they strive everyday, looking for happiness._

 _Without a doubt— that's the end goal of every living organism, human, Devil, Angel, and whatnot._

 _However, everyone's own definition of happiness is different. To one, it may be as personal as scoring well on a test or beating their own personal record on the track field; to another, it may be becoming a world class athlete or devoting oneself to their religion._

 _But of course, life isn't as easy as that. No matter what one tries to do, I learned that roadblocks are often there to deter one from achieving their goal— in this case, happiness. In my own case, my former goal of dispelling shame of my family was disrupted by the roadblock that came in the form of my physical defect, the inability to move my legs._

 _I don't consider this a big problem to my own happiness though. Certain people definitely experience more hardships than others. Other than the immediate example of myself, the proof was right in front of me. There was a boy, who lapsed into apathy and doubt about himself. He was just a normal boy longing for happiness just like everyone else. Even so, his circumstances didn't allow him to go on the path that he so desperately wanted to. To others, merely using their own inherent power to activate their own ability was as simple as breathing— to him, it was nothing short of a miracle._

 _I pitied that boy, my peer so much. But I didn't feel bad for him, he had a will after all._

 _So why?_

 _Why am I crying?)_

* * *

Arusbaal Belial.

Also known as Ars, a young devil-boy who spent the majority of his days sitting on a wheelchair. Black hair, unbefitting of the Belial name but he was undoubtedly the cousin of the Champion himself— Diehauser Belial. Being a young boy at the adolescent age of six years old, he had an immature face plastered on his head. Because he was so young in comparison to his celebrity cousin, the relationship between Diehauser and Arusbaal ended up becoming more like one of an uncle and his nephew.

Of course, since Arusbaal himself was confined to a wheelchair most of the time, he lived a very sheltered life.

Thus was the fate of the recent generation who were born with the blood of the Great King Bael. Sairaorg Bael, the rightful heir of the clan, was born without his clan's signature ability or demonic power, and Arusbaal Belial, whose mother was a former member of the Bael clan, was born without the use of his legs.

Similar to the relationship between Diehauser and Arusbaal, the relationship between Sairaorg and Arusbaal was friendly, like family. They were the two kids who could relate to each other the most, after all.

Arusbaal and Sairaorg both empathized one another. Sairaorg pitied Arusbaal because of his weak body and Arusbaal pitied Sairaorg because of the constant verbal taunts and abuse that he would receive.

The friendship between these two was definitely unbreakable…

— or so it was thought.

At the age of nine, it all ended. They didn't end their friendship in a spat, and they didn't even consider their friendship over. But as Sairaorg began to almost masochistically train his body in order to achieve his goal, Arusbaal couldn't do anything to keep up with his distant relative. Could one still consider a relationship were the two participants didn't so much as wave to each other as friendship?

Sairaorg got stronger and Arusbaal stayed the same. That was all there was to it.

Age ten, Arusbaal Belial could be called the epitome and definition of "Worthlessness."

But on the night before his eleventh birthday—

"Ars-sama, the sun is bright today."

"Yes."

"Ars-sama, do you want to go outside today?"

"Yes."

Arusbaal replied without a care in the world, to say the least. The one speaking to him was an old butler-devil who served the Belial clan. He was the same extra-demon that served the Belial family for the past three generations and the Lucifer family before that. Known as the Immortal Butler, his name was Eras Pheles. He was easily identified by his old face which he didn't cover up with magic and the butler uniform that was uncharacteristic of such a distinguished devil.

"Ars-sama." Despite of Eras' own status, he still treated devils from the Seventy-Two Pillars with respect.

"Yes…?"

Arusbaal could only look at the sky of the underworld when he was brought outside by Eras.

"... Do you long for it?"

"Of course I do."

Arusbaal was quite mature for his age. Without much to do, he spent most of time in the library. Other than being knowledgeable, he could also be considered a magic talent.

It was not a surprise that these two could communicate with such vague words, Arusbaal had been relying on Eras for his entire life due to the butler's servitude of the family going back to decades.

"Then, you need to keep trying." Eras gave these vague words and Arusbaal did not reply. Trying was a term he disliked. The word itself meant little to nothing for the boy. No matter how much he tried, he found that birth circumstances held more weight than effort.

The old Pheles continued to push the boy along the road. Arusbaal's eyes were tired-looking.

They arrived at the edge of the Belial family's territory. It cut off the moment they reached a forest that was considered to be under the jurisdiction of Tannin, the Blaze Meteor Dragon. Normally, Arusbaal would not be allowed so far away from the Belial manor, but because a well-known servant such as Eras was present, a special exception could be made.

Arusbaal gave a wry smile, "... Why are we so far away from the manor?"

Eras' expression couldn't be determined from Arusbaal's position.

"Ars-sama."

"..."

"Let's change you."

And with those three words, the universal clock situated at Lucifaad's hand struck 12:00.

Arusbaal was definitely confused, so he turned around, "Eras, what do you mea—"

Eras had already disappeared.

And while Arusbaal was an intelligent boy, he only just realized… He wasn't at the border separating the two territories anymore.

Around him, he could only see a luscious green forestry. However, despite the plants flourishing in the territory, there was not a single sign of life around him. The boy's first instinct was to locate where he was, but since the tall trees were so gargantuan, Arusbaal found himself unable to even look over them to figure out his relative position.

Surprisingly enough, the boy was quite calm. Even though he was in a wheelchair, he didn't panic. Obviously, getting pushed around was more convenient for him, but he wasn't completely helpless.

He applied his own demonic power to the wheels of his wheelchair and propelled himself forward. While he couldn't see over the trees to get his position, he also found himself not wanting to just sit still.

 _(Eras… What's the point of this?)_

To Arusbaal, it was obvious that he was in the Blaze Meteor Dragon's territory. The trees were ones that produced the Dragon Apples that Tannin became a devil for in the first place.

—The Great Forest of the King. This forest was both under the protection of Tannin and the Four Great Maou. Arusbaal knew that such a forest wouldn't have any inherent danger to it. There was no way that a place like this would have any stray devils or any other hazard in it. Although it led into Grigori territory, it was clearly illegal for the fallen angels to enter devil territory. If they were to be discovered, it would develop into a situation where the terms of the non-fighting contract would be breached. The repercussions for those that break the law would be death at minimal— and eternal damnation in Cocytus at worst.

The boy of the Belial family— Arusbaal Belial— sighed in exasperation. He thought the situation as one of annoyance. Like solving a mathematical problem while having the formula, he had the tools to escape; his wheelchair and his demonic power.

The direction he chose to move into was without reason. However, if the time were to pass a bit, he would be able to know what direction to go to. The artificial sun in the underworld always dropped north as time approached night and would rise from the south. If this was truly the territory of the Devil Dragon, then he would only have to go south to find his home.

But until the sun moved significantly, Arusbaal would just have to hope he was moving in the right direction.

Arusbaal had a talent. His movement with his wheelchair indicated that. Without an outside source of magical power, he himself could still output a steady and stable stream of magic without effort at all. To some, this was extremely difficult. A conscious effort to maintain this would be needed for most, but to Arusbaal; this was as simple as breathing.

Unfortunately for him, the assumption he had made about his location was completely wrong.

This was not the Blaze Meteor Dragon's territory. This was the one other place that still housed the Dragon Apples. Situated in the Norse Faction's territory— Asgard.

Or more specifically, this was the Dragon Fruit Forest, east to the entrance of Valhalla.

So as Arusbaal traveled— with his lack of experience in the outside world, there was no way possible for him to notice the two trolls that were sneaking up on him.

Even though he was tired, whether he was fully awake or not wouldn't have made any difference, he was simply too oblivious to the ways of the world. Why would Eras, such a well-known devil, risk his reputation by sending him to territory that was not in devil jurisdiction?

Murius Belial, the uncle to Diehauser Belial and the father to Arusbaal simply deemed his son unworthy.

Eras Pheles' own wishes had nothing to do with the orders that his liege had given him. Due to Murius Belial's marriage with Elyia Bael being one that was completely loveless on Elyia's side, Murius Belial saw no use in a son that was a cripple. To him, it was a waste of resources.

If Arusbaal could survive this and return to the underworld on his own power, then he would prove himself worthy of spending resources into and his potential.

But if he did not survive this… It would be no loss to Murius Belial.

…

" **▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！！** "

Trolls were not dangerous by any means—, most people found them easy to deal with. For any supernatural creature with some semblance of sentience, they would find it as easy to deal with as if a human had to deal with a few insects.

However, to Arusbaal, who had no usage of his feet which lead to meagre mobility… The trolls were serious danger.

Even though weak in supernatural standards, they would be above normal humans in the food chain. Unfortunately for Arusbaal, even normal humans would be considered "superior" to him in the mobility department.

The troll's deafening screams were then the only things that the boy could think about.

He muttered to himself, "... Fuck."

As a devil heir, he was usually quite soft-tongued and didn't speak out of turn. That was the case in public anyways. Because he was a cripple, he had to rely on others. Quickly, he learned that the only effective way to gain favour with others was to be polite. However, here where he was by himself and without anyone near, he could let out his true vocabulary without any inhibition.

Salivation from the two green trolls was impossible to miss.

In a panic, the Belial's grey magic crest appeared in front of Arusbaal, his intent obvious.

 **"... ▂▂▃▃▅▅ーーー！！"**

The incomprehensible roar of the two monsters echoed out loudly throughout the forest. In fact, the scream was enough to alert the surroundings of what was about to happen.

Despite the Belial's demonic power blast being sent towards the troll in an alarming speed, the simple fact that Arusbaal was inexperienced prevented Arusbaal from aiming properly at moving targets.

The taller of the two quickly dodged to the left of Arusbaal's vision, and the shorter one to the right. In his brief moment of surprise, Arusbaal had dropped from his position on his wheelchair onto the ground.

Had Arusbaal actually landed his blow, the trolls would have been obliterated in an instant, as if a member of the Bael family had blasted them with the Power of Destruction.

But of course, since Arusbaal did not land his attack and his lack of mobility holding him back from running away effectively…

 _(… This isn't good…!)_

…

However, without any warning, a golden flash entered Arusbaal's vision.

And with overwhelmingly power and speed, the trolls were instantly cut down.

Without even a moment's delay, the heads of the two trolls flew off of their bodies— they were decapitated.

However, it was not a blade that had done the deed, it was simply the speed and precision of a single strike done by the gold streak.

The owner of those hands which had mercilessly clawed down the two creatures was none other than a blonde-haired girl with wing-shaped hairclips, around the same age as Arusbaal himself.

"... Are you fine?" A melodic, gentle voice came from her mouth.

...

This was Arusbaal's first encounter with Silmeria Hrist.

* * *

— Kuoh Academy. A formerly all-female high school for the rich. Presently, it would be an ordinary private school— if not for the strict enrollment requirements and the seven-to-three female-to-male ratio.

 _(This is where Cleria…)_

A midnight-black haired boy gazed at the school from a distance. Dressed in casual clothing, if one were to look at him, their opinion of him would certainly be one of moderate respect. He continued walking, his next destination was the nearby church of the town.

The church that had been so abandoned by the previous owners the point where the exterior had a look as if it would collapse any moment.

The church that was rumored to be cursed with the lingering spirits of a forbidden love.

The church where Cleria Belial had been accused of treason and sent to be killed.

 _(Why was she killed…? There was no reason.)_

In truth, the boy who looked as if he had bed hair knew. Cleria Belial had been in a relationship with a priest of the Christian church. Of course, as Cleria was a devil, this was naturally a forbidden love. But was that all there was to it?

Cleria was not a prominent member of the Belial clan and was only a branch member of the clan.

The boy— who called himself Ren Yaitai trudged down the stairs. He passed by a corner and suddenly was dressed in the Kuoh Academy's uniform.

He had obtained permission from the Four Great Maou to come here. This was granted on a whim as a favour to the Champion, whom Ren had ties with. However, this was under the condition that he reported to them about how the Gremory and Sitri heirs were doing.

That's simple enough.

 _(Sona should already know about my arrival.)_

Ren walked into the school and he head straight for the teacher's lounge to get his documents signed and approved.

"Ren Yaitai, seventeen years old and transfer student from Tokyo." Yatsumura-sensei, a middle-aged man with a slight bald spot that was slowly occurring on top of his head said.

"Yup."

He raised an eyebrow, scanning the boy and his information for any inconsistencies. "Why you decided to transfer in the middle of the year… I don't know, but it says family circumstances here." Yatsumura-sensei pointed at the bottom of the sheet.

Ren let down a downcast look and Yatsumura-sensei immediately knew he overstepped some bounds.

"Well, don't let it bother you too much. Get to your homeroom and introduce yourself to your peers and class."

Ren walked out of the teacher's lounge, bowed and departed for his classroom.

 _(That went smoothly… Though I hope something happens soon.)_

Walking up the stairs to the third year's classroom, he entered to meet the gaze of the various devils who immediately sensed his presence.

There was nothing he could do to hide his presence after all. He wasn't THAT skilled.

With subtle nod to Sona Sitri, he walked in the room as the teacher prompted him to introduce himself.

"Erm… Hi guys, I'm Ren Yaitai." He looked around to see a few gazes on him. Those gazes were not those of "Kyaa~ he's so cool!" or anything like some anime. Sure, he was moderately good looking, but at this point, he was just "interesting" at best.

"I enjoy calligraphy, piano and gardening." He stated, "There aren't that many interesting things about me; but I look forward to the next year together with you guys!"

There was a quick, brief and momentary burst of chattering. It left as fast as it came however.

"Go pick out any seat that's available."

Ren smiled and picked out the nearest seat as instructed, the one to the left of the middle, hugging the wall.

And to his disappointment, nothing interesting had happened at all.

Sure, he found the thought of a class wide instructional faculty to be interesting and found that even with so many students, everyone was relatively well-behaved. Kuoh Academy may be unique in the sense of having a Perverted Trio of such. Though those people were Ren's underclassmen.

 **DING~ DING~ DING~**

And so, the bell of dismissal had rung. Sona Sitri, or Sona Shitori as she went by, called Ren to come with her to the Student Council's office. This, of course, was under the pretense of Ren needing to fill in more documents for his transfer into Kuoh.

"Did my sister send you here?" The Sitri heir asked.

And without hesitation at all, Ren smiled at her. "It was one of the conditions in order for me to come here."

That obscure reply had not escaped Sona, "So then, what's your motive to come here?"

"Well... " Ren scratched his head, he doubted as whether Sona would believe him or not if he told the truth.

So instead, he told a half-truth.

"I'm just interested in the human world!" He made sure to do a dramatic gesture around the plain Student Council room, which was littered with documents that had yet to be finished.

"Stop lying. "Ren Yaitai" clearly indicates that you're a reincarnated devil. Seeing as my sister, the Great Maou Leviathan, has sent you, you shouldn't have any malicious intentions, but I don't like the fact that you're in our territory without knowing your plans."

"Geh… Seen through so easily... " Ren mock face-palmed, "Well, I promise it won't affect you too much!"

Sona was puzzled, but a hint wasn't long in coming.

"Kaichou, do you know who "ruled" over Kuoh before you and Rias Gremory arrived?"

She shook her head side to side, "Can't say I have, Yaitai-kun."

It was not a surprise that she didn't know. The higher ups of devil society had covered up all details regarding her anyways. Young devils in Ren, Sona, and Rias' age group would have no idea about Cleria.

With the flow of information regarding the existence of Cleria being cut entirely, Kuoh had went on just like normal and before anyone even knew it, Cleria had already disappeared from this world.

As there wasn't anyone prompting a talk about Kuoh before the two heiresses of Gremory and Sitri arrived, everyone's excitement about the topic quickly subsided. Everyone was too afraid to garner the attention of the higher ups, and those that did have the authority to question already knew the truth.

Ren let out a regretful smile and headed for the door, "Her name was Cleria."

A few of Sona's peerage members, that is to say, her fellow Student Council member,s saw the raven-haired boy run off from the Student Council room, laughing.

"Kaichou? Who was that?" Momo Hanakai, one of Sona's Bishops asked. Sona shook her head before muttering—

"A major headache."

* * *

「Sacred Apostles」.

The dark side to the church. A force to be reckoned with so much that the weakest of them could be considered as strong as the stronger half of the high-class category of devils. In fact, the most renowned exorcist himself, The Church's Device of Violence— Vasco Strada had emerged from there.

These 「Sacred Apostles」 were truly dangerous. In the past during the Great War, they were the main commanders of the human side in God's faction. However, in recent history, they slowly faded into ambiguity and were even rumored to not exist anymore.

Despite this, they still definitely survived.

Enter— Aleksandor Quarta.

A prodigy with the same level of talent in combat as Dulio Gesualdo. Compared to Dulio however, he did not have the luck of being born with Sacred Gear. Nonetheless, he did have the fortune to be personally trained by the Cardinal Priest.

And thus, with the status of "Natural Holy Sword" wielder, he took the holy sword known as Ascalon and moved on to create a name for himself.

Of course, he was quickly scouted out by the Ten Divine Apostles, the leaders of the 「 Sacred Apostles」, after his mentorship with Vasco Strada was completed. Aleksandor then began to live a life of relentless devil-hunting and became known as the "Executioner of the Vatican."

…

In an obscure little town known as Dylus, an interesting development had occurred. Stray devils seemed to have gathered abnormally and had developed a network bent on hunting for humans. With only a meager amount of four mid-class exorcists being available for deployment, the Vatican had seen it right to send a 「Sacred Apostle」 instead.

And fate would have it to have Aleksandor Quarta to be the one sent. His performance met expectations perfectly.

Fifty-two stray devils, four of them high-class in strength had been slain— in a single night.

"How does it feel to bask in the blood of those accursed creatures?"

A booming voice dissipated the sound of silence in the shadow covered hall.

Ten pedestals— three of them empty, seated seven hooded figures dressed in complete and shining white. Those seated stared down at the dark-clothed blue haired boy who kneeled in front of the seats.

"My personal feelings do not have anything to do with my mission, your Eminences."

A shrill, soft spoken voice echoed in the chamber.

"And yet, you seem to be enjoying yourself." The one seated to the second seat next to the middle stated.

"As is the pleasure of completing the assignments assigned to me by the Lord."

As much as the boy disliked admitting it, he had a fondness for using the sword. He was obsessed with the thrill of battle after all.

"That's excellent."

"Your Eminences," For the first time in this conversation, Aleksandor was the one to initiate the conversation. "What is my next holy duty?"

The hooded figures looked pleased. "There's been a sudden emergence of a particular devil peerage that had been causing havoc to our exorcist cells."

Aleksandor raised his eyebrows. Wouldn't such actions of a devil be a breach of the treaty between the two factions?

"However, this is all just speculation." The tallest of the bunch and the leader, "First", boomed. "We only have knowledge that a devil is behind all of this, whether this devil is stray or not is unknown.

At first, we thought that the devils were the stray devils that you recently slew two days ago, but yesterday, the same incident happened in one of the Sacred Apostle」 training sectors."

That was a concern for Aleksandor, as those children undergoing training could be called "younger siblings" to him.

"And even then, the only knowledge of the devil we know is that it isn't just a mere stray as it's supported by four members."

"And their appearances?"

"The leader appears to be a young man whom surviving children identify as having black hair and red eyes." "Second" announced.

"His main support is a young woman around your age. She has blonde hair." "Fourth" announced.

"And the last two are unknown except for the fact that they use blades." "Seventh" stated.

"They only strike under the cloak of the dark." "Fifth" finished as a mask-wearing attendant walked up to the still-kneeling boy to pass on a document.

One man, one woman and two unknown blade users with pictures of their silhouettes.

"As a 「 Sacred Apostle」, dealing with these devils to avenge your "siblings" should be an instinctive motivation, no?"

"Of course, your Eminences."

"Then as such," "First" announced, "You will begin to depart to Kuoh Town in order to make contact with two devil heirs who you will question for intel."

Another document was passed on to Aleksandor, this one detailing two females.

Rias Gremory and Sona Stiri, both heirs of their respective devil clans and siblings of two out of the Four Great Maou.

While Aleksandor was not just a throwaway pawn for the Church, he was still just a cog in the system. If word came out that the two siblings of the Great Maou attacked a Church member, then it would not be surprising to have both Grigori and the Church work together to attack the devils' faction.

Aleksandor simply nodded and with one great sweep of a turn that caused his cape-like jacket to flap, departed immediately for Kuoh.

…

"First, was it right to tell him that the children were slain?"

"First" held his bored looking face with his palm which was supported by his armrest.

"It would be counterproductive to tell him that those devils had not killed a single child and only eliminated the training facilities. A man—

...needs motivation to slaughter after all."

* * *

Ren Yaitai found himself forcing himself to sweat again in the middle of the night.

In his humble abode of a room —which was lent out to him by Sona—, Ren found it prudent to immediately decorate his room with a useless amount of training gear, all put up to devil standards.

While he was not a muscle-builder, he found it too important to miss out on daily training, especially that to do with his legs.

 _(Never skip leg day, after all.)_

 ***CH-LUNK, CH-LUNK***

A girl walked into the room.

"Hey! It's time to sleep! Get in here!" She motioned towards the bed.

"Alright, alright. After I shower though."

They bickered a bit before Ren finally walked into the shower.

The girl called herself Silmeria.

Silmeria Hrist, in fact.

Sunshine-haired and with nordic-valkyrie origins, she possessed otherworldly beauty. Her job was to escort Ren around Kuoh and her objective was the same as his.

Find out the truth of Cleria.

 ***RING~ RING~ RING~***

Silmeria's cellphone went off. The display of the caller ID read out, "Chibi-chan." She smirked before answering the call.

 **"Oi~ where are you guys!?"** A rather high-pitched voice that fit a young girl more than a teenager emerged from the cellphone.

"We're at Kuoh right now… Yes, I know we have a job soon, but that's in two hours, we can still get some sleep in."

 **"Yeah… But you gotta come back soon! Especially you! We need your head to negotiate with these corporate big heads!"**

Not even mentioning the fact that the loli-esque voice was one filled with immaturity and energy, the voice was uncharacteristically lourd today. Silmeria reassured her, "Then I'll be coming back now, just give me a few minutes."

Silmeria, the white-adorned girl, cast magic over herself in order to dress for "business talks" and departed using a magic circle.

And just as she left, Ren finished his shower.

"Yo, do you know where my— Ah. She left again."

* * *

"So it's here."

Aleksandor Quarta moved under the darkness of the night.

"I guess I'll make contact with them tomorrow mornin—"

An immense pressure exuded out of the apartment that sat in the corner. The pressure given off was not one that stopped one's breathing or even one that gave out intimidation.

Instead, the pressure given off simply shouted out like a radar, "I'm here!" really loudly. It was so obvious that anyone above the mere minimum to be considered high-class could detect it without any trouble.

 _(Is someone coming out…?)_

Aleksandor raised his hand to his hip, light sword ready. Because it was in the middle of human civilization where the supernatural was relatively unknown, he didn't carry Ascalon with him on his hip. Instead, Ascalon was hidden away in a separate dimension.

 _(This feeling… It has to be a devil. But it can't be those two heirs, they should be sleeping…! Will it be a stray? A powerful devil? A demonic sword user?!)_

And sure enough, someone walked out… That destroyed Aleksandor's expectations.

Messy black hair, drooped eyes and a smell which even the grace of heaven couldn't cover up— Ren Yaitai.

The boy yawned before looking around and met eyes with Aleksandor.

"Hey bud! You going to swing that light sword at me or something?"

Aleksandor was put on guard, his grip tightening, "... Why are you here?"

Ren looked puzzled, "What do you mean? Last time I checked, this was devil territory…"

"... Perfect timing. Anyways, you don't seem hostile."

Tilting his head, Ren asked, "Hm? It's rare to see an exorcist that doesn't immediately want to cut off my head."

"Have you done anything to deserve the punishment of the Lord?"

"Of course not! I'm just a meager reincarnated devil after all."

 _(Ah so… He's one of the two heirs' servants, and a newbie at that… Considering he doesn't hold any battle stance and that he can't hide his signature well…)_

 _(An exorcist now? Great timing. I get to ask some questions about the church.)_

"So, do you know anything about the devils that have been wreaking havoc in violation of the treaty recently?"

 _(They're finally doing something about it… After a whole month too.)_

This got Ren interested, so much so that he didn't even feel like asking about the abandoned church anymore.

"Two identifiable devils, both on high-class levels of strength. One blonde-haired and one black-haired."

"Hm… I don't know much, maybe it would be better to ask another devil?"

"But your smirk is telling me otherwise."

Aleksandor hadn't let the smirk of Ren go by unnoticed. It was very apparent that Ren knew something that a simple reincarnated devil shouldn't know.

"Hm… I think I can show you some information in two hours about your query… Just make sure to come to Kyoto south park in that time. That being said—

I'll see you later, ciao!"

The devil ran away. This was a common occurrence to a member of the 「 Sacred Apostles」. To Aleksandor, even an inexperienced, newly reincarnated devil, would run away at the sheer holy aura of an apostle. In Aleksandor's perspective, it was a miracle in itself that the devil boy even stood around to converse with him in the first place.

The black-haired boy disappeared into a grey circle. Leaving no more indication of his presence there other than the door still open from the apartment complex.

"Two hours huh… At Kyoto south park… That's the territory lent out to the Church by the Kyoto Faction…"

Aleksandor muttered to himself before thinking any harder on the subject. And then— !

"Is he exposing those devils?"

Aleksandor could only ponder to himself about that. The boy seemed inexperienced for sure, but the look in Ren Yaitai's eye said otherwise. As a first-class exorcist, who had been trained from childhood to now, Aleksandor could deduce such just with a glance.

Or perhaps— the black-haired devil was one who valued justice and just didn't have the means to do it. If anyone could sympathize with that thought, Aleksandor would be the one— that feeling is why he became an exorcist in the first place.

 _(If that's the case… I can't let this opportunity slip by!)_

Aleksandor started running at that realization…

—Down to a nearby restaurant to have much needed grub.

* * *

Black hair was groomed as the owner walked into the small office. The office eluded a small purely of coffee, and it was evident that it was the workplace of several people that had way too much time on their hands.

"Finally you arrived…!" The pipsqueak voice from Silmeria's phone rang out once again, but this time in the real world, with the owner of the voice possessing a face and body that was evidently younger than her peers. While she was definitely not a child, as she was the age to be a first-year in highschool, Futaha Fujiwara was definitely lacking in the maturity sections. She didn't curve in the places where she was supposed to curve, but she didn't curve in the places that weren't supposed to curve either.

Ren went to sit down on the sofa as he took a sip of one of the coffee cups laying around.

"Bleh," He made a creeped-out expression, "I see you like your coffee with too much milk and sugar… Are you a kid?"

"It doesn't matter! You need to hurry up and stop lazing around! Everyone has gone already and you're here judging my taste on coffee!" Despite her saying so, she had not prepared either and was scrambling around on the nearby computers to get ready for the large-scale operation that they were about to perform.

"Geez, I'm getting ready already… How hard is it?" With a flick of his wrist, demonic-powered magic instantly changed the clothes of Ren from convenience store-bought jersey to a respectable noble devil attire. The clothing was predominantly black in clothing, just like a suit but with blue highlights all around.

"As expected, I can never get used to that sight."

Ren turned his head to see a bored-looking expression on his younger peer's face. It wasn't that Ren never dressed formally or anything, but there were just way more cases where Ren dressed casually over when he dressed formally. She wasn't used to it, plain and simple.

"Well, I don't like dressing like this either, but it's a necessity after all."

"Eh… Wait…! You need to hurry up, the operation is about to start!"

Thankfully enough, Ren was finally ready.

"Then I'll get this show on the road—"

* * *

Silmeria was used to killing.

Like many other children who were born from supernatural origins, she was used to the notion and thought of death. As such, the girl was more comfortable with the act of killing than sparing.

Of course, that wasn't to say she was a killing machine or such— just because she was used to killing and found it easier, it did not mean that she particularly enjoyed the act.

However, when her only adversaries were children, there was no excuse for her to not go easy.

"Grgh..!"

The young boy in front of her slashed at her with a mass-produced holy sword. The sword that was oh-so-poisonous was easily avoided with a twirl to the right and the boy that swung the blade had been knocked out by a simple chop to his neck in one swift motion.

Dead in the middle of the night, Silmeria sighed as she looked at the only non-child in the room— the exorcist dressed in black.

It was a simple exorcist who wielded a light gun and holy sword. To Silmeria, he was clearly no threat— he slacked his arms, his legs were too close together and he was shivering only a little bit less than the children.

To the children, she would be the villainess and the exorcist would be the hero.

"Nii-san…! You can do it!"

The children who were unaware in the gap of their powers cheered on the exorcist without knowing that he was shaking in his boots.

"Ah, you finished before I arrived."

Dressed in noble attire, Ren Yaitai had appeared beside Silmeria, who was dressed in similar noble attire but for females.

"Of course, you were a whole ten minutes late."

…

The additional presence of a devil only added to the fear of the exorcist. However, for better or worse, the exorcist had already made up his mind— to flee and let the children fall into captivity.

Ren, who sensed the exorcist's intentions before the exorcist could put his thoughts into play spoke, "Oi… We aren't children traders… I don't know about blondie here, but I'm not a pedophile."

Silmeria just laughed in jest. The two of them were completely in synergy as if attacking exorcists were normal play to them.

However, as the two laughed, a fourth presence entered the room at a blinding speed—

 ***KE-CH-LING***

"He finally appeared." A claw-like appendage was barely parried by Ren's usage of a pitch-black sword of the same shade as his hair.

In front of Silmeria and Ren, a single stray devil stood.

The stray devil was not grotesque— at least from the waist up. Upper body wise, the former devil could be considered human-looking, while his bottom resembled more like a snake than anything.

"A-AAH…!"

Seeing the monster before his eyes show such blinding speed— to the point where it was barely blocked by his adversaries who were out of his league, the exorcist had already abandoned reason and started sprinting.

"Wait! Don't run over there…!"

Without a clear mind, the exorcist had not even realized the fact that the only exit in the church was blocked by the stray devil. Silmeria shouted out to the exorcist… But it wasn't worth her breath.

Silently, the stray devil already saw an opportunity to simply strike at his goal— the "protector" of the children exorcists who were lying on the ground.

That was the stray devils' goal— to eradicate the church members. Ironically, it was also his fellow devils— Silmeria and Ren's goals to prevent this. In fact, the reason why Silmeria had gone to such lengths to knock out all the children was because unconscious bodies who stood still were easier to protect than scrambling and panicking children.

A brief flash of lightning instantly cut through the arm of the stray— Silmeria's "claws" had followed through with her goal. A blue light-like aura covered her arms.

"Grhh…!" The grunt of the stray devil was the only audio in the church.

And in a blink of an eye, Silmeria had already decimated the foe.

It would not be an exaggeration to call it a speed of godlike proportions, the sheer finesse of the slices done with her ethereal claw showed her precision and accuracy in the technique.

"Hey… Are you ok— ah… He went unconscious… Why is someone like him even an exorcist…?"

"Who knows? At least, we finished our "job" for tonight."

「Dark Contract」.

A specific type of requests that certain peerages would take. The name 「Dark Contract」 came from the fact that it was usually done undercover and could not be submitted as an achievement were one try to gain a promotion to Mid-Class or High-Class.

This was, of course, was because the contractor of the requests were typically black-listed people.

The request this time in particular— 「Save the children in the Church from the Stray Devils」. Came from a mysterious man with the identification of a Fallen Angel.

Thus, it was deemed a 「Dark Contract」.

Its reward was simple; a huge wad of cash. So obviously, this was a rare opportunity for Silmeria and her party, who were unfortunately struggling in the financial department as a collective.

"We should get going back."

"But I didn't even do anything this time! All I got to do was to parry a stupid claw…"

"Fufu… That's your fault for taking too long to arrive!"

The bickering of the two devils was the only thing that could be heard in the night...

… That is, until a certain Holy Sword came flying down towards the duo with impeccable speed.

""...!""

"... So it was you."

Aleksandor Quarta stood about a dozen meters away from the entrance of the church where the two were exiting. Ascalon was drawn and it pointed directly towards the two.

"... So you wanted to do something… Your wish was granted, it seems."

"Yeah… Well…"

 _(I might have something to do with this… Ah-ha-ha-ha…)_

A little bit of sweat dropped from Ren's face.

To Aleksandor, the only problem here was the high-class queen who stood beside the seemingly reincarnated Devil.

"Since I wished for it…"

Aleksandor tensed up, feeling an outburst of the same uncontrolled demonic energy he felt earlier when he first met the black-haired devil.

"... I'll begin then…!"

A speed easily surpassing the speed of sound was achieved as Aleksandor's opponent flew head on.

"...Ugh..!"

Simple clings and clangs were heard as the obsidian-colored sword of the devil clashed with the dragon-slaying sword of the apostle. The swings of the two could easily surpass normal human kinetic vision with the relentless assault of black against the tireless parries of the white.

And moments afterwards their exchange, any fighter worth their bite would notice— the Ascalon user was the superior swordsman.

Aleksandor laughed, "So you rush head on… To show me this?"

In the exorcist's head, it was time to finish off this meager roadblock and get to the real challenge of the blonde devil behind him who stood there with a smile.

"I'll end this quickly! 「Holy Sacred Fist!」"

A redundant name, but a powerful move. Deriving itself of off Vasco Strada's usage of the church standard Holy Fist, 「Holy Sacred Fist」was an Aleksandor-original move which involved using the aura of the Holy Fist and sending it outwards towards the opponent.

With Aleksandor's previous usages of the technique, he found it easy to obliterate low-class Devils, incapacitate mid-class Devils and stun high-class Devils.

So with the target giving off a low to mid-class vibe around him, Aleksandor was positive that this would be the deciding factor of the battle.

The Holy Aura flew past the distance between the two combatants that had just been created with a final sword clash, directed straight at the unfortunate devil.

 ***DOOOOONNN***

A quite mute explosion of victory resounded in the area.

"Hahahahaha!"

However, a familiar voice echoed out of the smoke and dust that the explosion had created.

 **"Worthless."**

A grey magic circle was the only thing that was new in the appearance of the supposed reincarnated devil.

"Phew, that was quite close! If you hit me with that, there would've been no doubt that I would be the loser in this fight!"

"... Magic Neutralization…?"

Another of Vasco Strada's common techniques. To detect weak points and instantly destroy a magical spell or technique by applying force into specific sections.

However, this was not Magic Neutralization.

"No… This is…"

The magical circle that appeared from "Ren's" hand made it even more abundantly clear.

A grey circle, with the appearance of demonic horns and a cross as it's emblem.

The power to immediately turn his Holy Aura that was so feared within the Church and the Strays into absolute garbage.

And finally, the spellphrase, "Worthless."

"How… How can a reincarnated Devil like you use the Belial's clan trait…?"

"Ren" looked confused for a second before realizing.

"Ah, that's right. I haven't introduced myself."

The black sword beside "Ren" was joined by a pure white sword which materialized in his left hand.

"Ren" made eye contact with Aleksandor and spoke, "A Devil— from the Belial house,"

The two swordsmen pointed their blades at each other, one with the Holy Dragon Slayer, and one with the white blade that shone like a star.

"Arusbaal— Arusbaal Belial."


	2. Chapter 2

_Zephyrus_ _of the School Gate Entrance_

 _Life.1 Worthlessness' Worthless Everyday(?)_

* * *

The now proclaimed Devil who dressed in noble attire stood before the elite exorcist of the Dragon Slayer, his right blade raised high.

Their total of three blades gleamed under the darkness of the moon— the night. One of them was in a clear relaxed position while the other one held his guard high and blade low, ready to respond to any sudden movement.

Of course, the one ready to strike was the one with the Holy Blade. Aleksandor bit his lower lip and gripped his blade tightly; Arusbaal relaxed his stance and held his two swords of blade and white without tension.

They were at a standstill— Ascalon would instantly disintegrate the Devil but Arusbaal kept his distance with casual finesse. With each advance that Aleksandor used, Arusbaal would respond with a magic glyph that propelled himself back or keep Aleksandor back.

In terms of swordplay, Aleksandor was superior— this was a fact that was indisputable. However, in terms of combat potential, Arusbaal held the advantage with his ability of Worthlessness and his plethora of wizard-based magic.

Aleksandor was forced into his circumstance, he could not leave without getting at least some intelligence about the pair of Devils and their motives. If only he had some sort of ranged ability—

—Nay, even if he shot out his Sacred Holy Fist, the Worthlessness clan trait that was channeled through the white sword, 「No-name」 instantly nullified the prized ability.

To Aleksandor, his current goal was figure out what the black sword,「Nameless」 as Arusbaal called it, could do.

Thus, there was only one movement that was in Aleksandor's head— to focus his attacks onto the black sword.

—There was the sound of sizzling, as if some sort of hardware had made contact with a body of liquid, frying itself.

"Sacred Holy Fist!"

The ability was used once again, aimed at the black sword.

However, the brilliance of the practiced technique once again dissipated— against the white sword.

"Worthless."

The surprisingly trombone-voice of Arusbaal echoed in the night, creating an atmosphere not unlike one of despair.

However— Aleksandor was not deterred, he realized a fact.

"The blade blade cannot take hits like the white blade."

He had stated out loud, breaking the communication-silence of the battle in which had started after the Devil had introduced himself.

"Ah, you're correct. Good job on figuring out that one!"

Arusbaal had laughed again, and waved his arms around completely relaxed as if he had no skeleton to support his body.

In any other situation, being as careless as Arusbaal currently was would be extremely unwise— but due to the favorable matchup, he had the leeway to mess around a bit. In fact, if he had any other ability than Worthlessness, he would've probably ran away already or been vaporized completely by the countless waves of Holy energy that would've caused him his defeat.

"But I'll show you something interesting"

"Worthlessness, rebound."

The blade that could be called synonymous with darkness in color lashed out towards Aleksandor, sending out a wave of familiar energy.

 _(H-Holy Sacred Fist?!)_

The signature technique of Aleksandor was taken and used against him, but due to his training and high ability, he easily parried away the blast that he knew the inner workings of just like how his master, Vasco Strada performed Magic Neutralization.

"Ahahahaha!"

Aleksandor laughed, and her words came from his grinning face's mouth.

"A Devil using a Holy blast? How ironic. It almost makes me want to puke..."

And with those words, he rushed forwards with god-like speed.

"Stealing one's techniques, negating hard work is a suitable hobby for a lowlife Belial Devil like you!"

The sword clash between the Saint George's blade and the two twin swords rang out resoundingly.

With a speed that would put even the natural gale and winds of the world to shame, Arusbaal swept his left foot which was filled with and imbued with Demonic energy—

But the explosive energy of his leg only did moderate damage to Aleksandor— who had clad himself in Holy energy as a shell of sorts to block out the damage.

Holy energy and Demonic energy were like water and oil, they did not mix. Thus, the two energies which had clashed due to the leg had cancelled out eachother and left Arusbaal delivering a kick that was on the strength of a normal human. Of course, a blow of that magnitude was easily shrugged off by the elite exorcist who accepted the blow without even as flinching.

For an instant, Arusbaal expected Aleksandor to fly to the side due to his blow, but Aleksandor went for a straight punch using his dominant hand.

Arusbaal, for the first time in the fight, felt his head turn violently towards the right direction— for the first time in the fight, he had taken damage.

However, he was accustomed to taking damage often—

—Without wasting a single breath or movement, he used the momentum of the impact to push himself far backwards conveniently, and shouted out.

"Rebound!"

Once again, a wave of Holy Energy was blasted towards the Apostle. However, due to the given time of the situation, Aleksandor Quarta had easily began to close the gap and immediately went for a second blow, this time with his Holy Sword which was sure to incinerate most devils excluding those of the Ultimate-class ranking with one slice.

A stolen and replicated Holy Energy that blew out of the white sword was easily cut into two with the same Magic Neutralization.

... The holy sword aimed directly for the body of the Devil—

"And... Stop!"

...

...

Wind pressure flew around the scene, blowing anything that did not have a proper grip on the ground away. If there were any normal humans around, the wind by itself would've been enough to knock the air out of them to an effect similar to the way a sucker punch to the gut did.

Ascalon was held in place by a third party, Silmeria Hrist.

Aleksandor was the challenger in this battle, he had initiated the fight and while his comrade of the church was seemingly in danger, the two Devils also seemed to be leaving without doing any harm. He was taking a risk by being here, in Kuoh without an official permit. Of course, he was accustomed to doing dangerous missions for the Lords, but he would fall this day if he wasn't careful; especially with the white haired Devil that held his Devil-Dragon slayer casually with her palm.

"Ah... I was losing. Still, that's Silmeria for you, of course something like this would easily be solved."

The pure-blood relaxed and his facial posture went from alert to relaxed in a matter of seconds, the sweat from his back that was previously flowing like a river had stopped near instantly.

"..."

Silmeria tossed away Ascalon casually, which gave Aleksandor a small push back. Of course, he gracefully landed.

"You've realized too right?"

Arusbaal opened his mouth to question his opponent, in which he received an expected reply.

"Yes... Fighting like this is disadvantageous for both of us. As you haven't harmed my comrades seriously, I'll be the first to bow out."

And he had left, just as simple as that. The opponent Arusbaal had been fighting with his two favored swords— Nameless and No-name was solved as simple as a realization as if the fight were to drag on the fight for too long, locals would start noticing.

For Aleksandor, who had just left; his reasoning was that soon enough, Devils would come and reinforce their comrades—

—Despite the truth being that Arusbaal had shown up just as unexpectedly to Kuoh and he did himself.

...

"Wew! That was a good fight though."

Arusbaal, who was laughing about the battle he had just partook in, smiled without inhibition.

"You got to take these a bit more seriously, if that attack had connected, Ascalon would've vaporized you instantly."

"Ah but you forgot, Worthlessness was constantly being applied around me anyways, Holy attribute magic doesn't affect me that much compared to you guys."

"Right, that's why you can hold No-name and Nameless without being damaged right?"

"That's the reason for No-name, but Nameless is another topic entirely, it's a demonic sword after all."

The moonlight was starting to go down as the sun rose, due to daybreak approaching.

"..."

"..."

"Futaha-chan would be worried, we should get going back soon."

And thus—, the night of the devils of black and white had ended.

* * *

 _(What... Was that...?)_

A certain crimson-haired princess of the Gremory asked herself that question while she observed the two Devils make their exit from where those two same Devils had a scuffle with an unidentified individual.

The thoughts in her head were flying around as if they were hyper-charged, "Why was there a pure-blood other than Sona and I here? How did an exorcist sneak into Kuoh?"

The pure-blood was a small question and could be answered in a multitude of ways, maybe they were here for sight seeing, or maybe they had an interest in Japan just like herself. Either way, she didn't recall any young devil who wielded two swords of the monochrome colors.

However, the big problem was—

 _(How did an exorcist get into Kuoh, the wielder of Ascalon...?)_

Usually, if someone unaffiliated with the Devils were to intrude onto one's territory, it would be grounds for an execution. In fact, the few Fallen Angels that had been flying around in her territory were to be dealt with as soon as possible... If she wasn't so curious about their intentions.

When she had been notified by her bat-familiar that a battle was taking place in Kuoh, she had been pressed to exit and find out some details about the battle almost instantly. Upon arrival, she was surprised to see the "combatants" in her territory to be conversing. She had been unable to hear the details of the talk, but the fight that continued on was a surprisingly fast one, one that even her knight— Kiba Yuuto would have trouble keeping up with if he didn't pay attention.

However, when she saw _that_ magical circle, her quantity of questions only grew more.

 _(B-Belial.)_

The gray-circle was a signature of the clan of Worthlessness, with the only active known user being Diehauser, with the Lord and his brother being inactive for a while now.

Perhaps...

Perhaps her cousin—

Ars.

Was he still alive?

Her doubts were easily shaken away at the thought of her cousin's survival, she put out her arm and channeled a bit of Demoinc Power from the house that she currently was on and a crimson-red magic circle appeared.

"Akeno."

"Yes, Rias?"

The familiar tone of Akeno, her queen piece in her peerage was due to the private settings of their current conversation which took place dead in the night, or in the morning. Whichever one would prefer.

"Can you look for someone for me?"

It was a request, not an order from a superior to an underling. Simply, Rias asked Akeno as two equal friends if this favor could be done. Of course, Akeno would not refuse.

"Of course Rias, who is it?"

"... A devil called Arusbaal Belial."

Akeno was properly educated in devil history, so to hear the dead cousin of Diehauser Belial to be the one that she was supposed to search for, she questioned Rias in surprise.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yes, but..."

Rias gasped a bit before continuing, excitement was as clear in her eyes was the blue sky.

"— I think I found him."

* * *

However, despite searching for a few weeks and even asking the new reincarnated devil who had arrived recently, Rias had found no leads at all pertaining towards Arusbaal Belial.

Perhaps, he was truly dead.

But those weren't the things that currently occupied her mind. After all, A boy of the name of Issei Hyoudou recently just been revived by her and was currently arguing to allow him go look for a sister— of the church nonetheless.

And against her deepest wishes, she had struck out to her servant, causing a sound to echo out in the room.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

Despite Rias protesting against Issei, Issei refused to listen. This was for his own safety after all. In all honesty, Rias was about to go solve the problem herself in secret anyways. No one would complain about deaths of a couple of Fallen Angels who snuck into devil territories without permission.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

Issei in all sense of the word, was worried.

To the point that he didn't care about his own safety. Rias could only sigh to herself.

(Don't throw away the life that I saved!) ... Is what she wanted to say.

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

However, even with these statements, the Gremory heir's persuasion fell on deft ears.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

... But unknowingly, there were being spied upon.

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory group's way of doing things?"

"…"

Master and servant continued to bicker and argue, but a devil with a well placed spell listened into the conversation.

Watching the two devils, who appeared as if one of them were going to explode with frustration and the other with stubbornness, Arusbaal Belial snickered to himself.

"That same church again..."

Though he was outmatched last time, he snickered to himself.

"So that guy will be there too...?"

Last time he met the exorcist, he found himself outmatched and his queen even had to step in to prevent him from being evaporated by Ascalon.

However, it was not sheer recklessness or hunger for battle that compelled him to secretly follow Issei Hyoudou's "plan".

"...I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess walked out of the room, taking her most trusted aide with her and leaving the newly reincarnated devil, Issei Hyoudou in the company of his fellow peerage members.

And with that action, Arusbaal decided to himself, that he would follow and assist in any way possible— provided he could meet that Ascalon-user.

* * *

 _(It's so dark already?)_

Arusbaal mused to himself, taking note of the darkness around him. It was a perfect night for some devils to do some... questionable things.

He was by himself... Or, no one knew that he was here. He however, was tailing three specific reincarnated devils.

Of course, as an experienced devil like himself, the easily noticeable presence of a Fallen Angel did not worry him at all. In Silmeria's own words, "A single paired Fallen Angel can't hope to defeat a High-Class devil even with preparation." The difference in power was simply too great. In a way, Arusbaal's motivation was not tied to simply wanting a battle, he justified his actions by telling himself that he was doing this to "help out his cousin's servants... Or something."

The blonde-haired devil spoke, the one with a good-looking face.

"From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

 _(Ah, so he realized too?)_

Arusbaal rushed forward into the church, leaving the three devils behind.

Letting a brief surge of demonic power flow to his legs, he used the surplus energy to propel himself towards the upper window of the church, upon reaching the top, he manipulated his demonic power to "grab" onto the surface of the wall, preventing himself from falling down.

 _(... What's with— oh.)_

A glare of light was coming out from the top of the building, sort of like a beacon. Arusbaal thought that there were lights of some sort on top of the building, and the innate bad feelings that he got from the church as a devil might've been affecting him...

But surprisingly enough, whoever that was directing these stray exorcists and Fallen Angels had the foresight to leave some people on the roof. The light on the top of the building was holy energy that was coming out of the mass-produced holy swords that two stray exorcists held. One was gruff, large even, while the other one looked like an "average Joe"... If an exorcists could be called average.

Upon closer inspection, the second one, the "average Joe" was a female.

 _(... Two holy sword wielders, one holding a broad-sword style mass-production model...)_

Arusbaal climbed around the scaffolding of the church, and... "silenced" the thinner one. After a brief struggle, he let the female exorcist's body drop unconscious to the ground, a few dozen feet below him. He snuck up to the behind of the larger one and...

"Oi, Ruri, when is this shift done?"

The gruff, orange haired man turned around and saw... A suspiciously all-black wearing man who was holding two bladed weapons.

"!"

And the large broad-sword fell down on Arusbaal, a motion aided primarily not by technique of any sort, but mostly by the force of gravity.

Obviously, the only thought that went through Arusbaal's head is the implication of the sound of the sword hitting the ground drawing attention to him.

Mixed martial arts— or something like that, also known as dirty fighting was Arusbaal's style of combat outside of flashy sword swings. Arusbaal grabbed the wrist of the much bigger man and using the center of mass that was currently located in the hands of the exorcist, flung him down to the ground.

...

It hadn't crossed his mind that that motion caused a loud sound... Due to the body hitting the church.

 _(Ah fuck.)_

Immediately, Arusbaal felt the presence of building energy signature's flaring up. Unluckily for the three devils, this meant that the church was on extra alert now.

 _(They can probably deal with it themselves... It's just some snazzy low level exorcists.)_

Continuing to walk, Arusbaal dropped No-name into the body of the big exorcists who lay still on the body, ending their life.

Conveniently enough, underneath the large bell, an opening to the main part of the church was available.

Arusbaal let No-name disappear into thin air and reappear into his left hand. He then peered down into the darkness of the church.

Well, it wasn't complete darkness. There were a few lights from candles that illuminated the room.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

The sound of shoes stomping through the darkness could be heard as Arusbaal used his demonic power manipulation to stuck himself on the walls of the chute. He rested on a scaffolding of sorts just below the roof of the building. He could see Issei, Kiba and Koneko walking towards... A mid-class exorcist; it seemed.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

A white haired priest came out of the shadow.

A noticeable grimace could be heard from Issei as he clutched his first.

 _"He hasn't shown up yet though. Is he unrelated?"_

—No, it was too early to come to a conclusion.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

A gun and light blade appeared from the exorcist's hands.

And even with this premonition of danger, Arusbaal did nothing. It was three versus one, his cousin's servants should be able to handle it. Maybe not Issei, but the other two could hold this one off.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

 _(So the VIPs are over there right? Guess I should get going)_

Arusbaal masked his demonic energy and blinked across— from the roof to the hidden stairs in an instant.

 _(The main source of Fallen Angel stench comes from here... So he's not involved after all. What a waste of time.)_

Unfortunately, he had no interest in the Fallen Angel and whatever they were doing in there, so he jumped back onto the scaffolding while watching the fight unfold.

... The knight was fast, he could be considered high mid-class in speed already. And a Sacred Gear possessor at that. A powerful asset. The rook made use of her rook powers, but something was missing... And the pawn...

 _(Rias definitely got her worth out of those eight pieces.)_

Arusbaal mused to himself, though it may not have been obvious, Issei was already showing great amounts of fighting potential. The ability to judge a situation and promote to a rook to avoid the light bullet's damage and then use the strength given by the promotion in one single movement to attack was not something an amateur could usually pull off. Added ontop of that, the Sacred Gear Twice Critical would propel him further.

 _(I can't wait till he grows stronger, I wonder what his Balance Breaker will be?)_

Either way, the fight was over. The white haired exorcist was surrounded on all sides...

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The exorcist pops a... Smoke grenade on the floor and...

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

 _(... Fallen in love? An odd choice of words, ehhh)_

Arusbaal watched as Issei and the group nodded at eachother and ran towards the altar.

* * *

"Ah, fresh air once again."

Arusbaal stood on top of the church. He was looking bored that his opponent had not shown up.

"Fallen Angel Kalawana, Fallen Angel Donaseek, and Fallen Angel Mitelt."

This prompted Arusbaal to look down towards the south-side of the church building.

A certain red-haired Gremory said in the dark, she was accompanied by the Lightning Priestess.

The words were directed at three Fallen Angels. A goth-loli character, a seductive sterotypical Fallen Angel, and a gruff suspicious looking older man.

A brief conversation was done between the two parties.

Rias got angry about something.

 _"Eh? Rias isn't usually one to get annoyed by something seriously... Unless..."_

Either way, the purple Power of Destruction of the Bael clan was shot directly at at the three Fallen Angels, they had no time to react and certain death was imminent.

... But a grey magic circle prevented the blonde loli-character from being destroyed.

Rias narrowed her eyes, "Worthlessness."

 _(Silmeria told me not to reveal myself yet, but...)_

And one Arusbaal Belial dropped down behind the Fallen Angel known as Mitelt, though he wasn't graceful in his movements, he quickly dropped Mitelt with a simple karate chop to the neck, showing that he wasn't allied with the Fallen Angel.

"... Who are you?"

Akeno, the Thunder Priestess held her palm towards Arusbaal.

"Rias, you should introduce me~"

"... You've been dead for how many years now? You have the nerve to show up now?"

"Well, there are some complications, and I'd very much like you to keep my existence a secret, but your peerage is an exception~"

Arusbaal relaxed in front of Akeno despite magic being pointed directly at him. There was no way Rias' peerage would attack him anyways.

"... Akeno, this is... My cousin, Arusbaal Belial. The one that's officially dead."

"The one that was bound in a wheel chair; that Arusbaal?"

"Which other Arusbaal is there!?"

Arusbaal comically shouted as he grabbed Mitelt's body.

"Anyways... Now that you know I'm not anyone suspiciou—"

"No, you definitely are suspicious..."

"How?!"

"Look at you. You're grabbing a loli's body. Who knows what type of play you're going to do to that body, Arusbaal-sama?"

Akeno wiggled around like a snake while clasping her face with her hands.

...

"... I-I'm going to get going..."

"Hold it".

Rias stopped Arusbaal as he was about to teleport away.

"What are you going to do with that body?"

"Interrogate her, of course. What else? You think I'm going to strap her to a board and do naughty things to her? You know I'm better than that! I might be a devil, but we all know that modern day devils don't do that type of things!"

 _(Well, mainly my benefactor does.)_

Arusbaal activated the grey magic circle and with a brief flash of light, left.

"... He's that transfer student, that Ren Yaitai-san, Akeno."

"Yes."

* * *

Arusbaal Belial from his birth, had always hated the word "luck".

This hatred of chance stemmed from mainly his birth situation but a number of unfortunate incidents always took place involving him.

Any mention of the word luck only served to increase his frustrations and his own perception of the misfortune of things that followed him around.

So when he awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling of blue, he could only think to himself, "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

...

"Ah, the boy has awoken."

A ruff, regal voice that could be compared to one of a lion's voice echoed out in the chamber.

Looking around, the Belial could only see the markings of the wooden cottage— thus, he summarized that he was not in enemy territory. After all, what type of enemy would leave an opponent in their home?

A doctor— or what seemed to be a doctor entered the room. "Are you okay? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Arusbaal had no reason to object or not listen in the first place, so he promptly used his grip to squeeze the doctor's hand.

"Okay, do you know where we are?"

Shaking his head side to side, Arusbaal could only exclaim, "No... Where am I?"

"You're in Norse territory, young Devil." The same regal voice from before spoke. "Ah, self introductions are in order, I'm Hrid, what about you?"

The fatherly-tone of Hrid's voice made Arusbaal drop his already lowered guard, "Arusbaal... Of the Belial clan."

Because he just awoke from slumber, he was a bit confused as to what was going on. His head was ringing and was also filled with questions.

"Hrid sir, your break is almost over, the Godfather requests your presence."

Hrid smiled at Arusbaal before turning, "I see. Well, I'll be back, young boy."

"HEY SILMERIA, GET OVER HERE!" He yelled before running out the door.

"YOU LITERALLY JUST ASKED ME TO WASH THE DISHES AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME TO COME OVER ALREADY?" A distinctly female voice echoed back to the request.

A girl— with blonde hair and hair accessories that looked like miniature angel wings walked over, with a unsatisfied face looking at Hrid. She immediately started a conversation with Arusbaal, "As you can guess... I'm Silmeria, and the daughter of that unpleasant geezer..." Grumbling, she walked over with a bowl in her hand, "Drink this up..."

Arusbaal didn't have the energy to complain at this point.

...

"Strawberry."

"Hm?"

"It tastes like strawberries."

...

The awkward silence was almost as if it could snap a building in half.

"Geez... That guy really doesn't care about anything... But if you don't need me for anything right now, you should just lie down and think about some questions, I'll be back in two minutes."

...

 _(Where am I? Who are these people? How did I end up her—_ _Eras...!)_

The memories came rushing back to him. Eras Pheles, the Immortal Butler had left him in Forest of the Dragon-Devil and...!

No, the Dragon-Devil forest did not have trolls in it.

Thus, Arusbaal concluded that he must've been sent somewhere else. The girl, with angel wing-clippings... The man, with the name Hrid... The troll... And even Hrid himself saying that they were in Norse territory.

...

How come Eras had sent him to the territory of a neutral faction?

By obligation, he was to be returned but since he never returned on his own, Arusbaal concluded that his father had already considered him gone.

 _(Aeona...! That bastard...!)_

Aeona Belial. The current heir to the Belial family and Arusbaal's younger, haughty sister who saw no worth in her elder brother was still loved by her elder sibling nonetheless. Elyia Belial nee Bael and her daughter had a striking resemblance, one could easily theorize what this meant— especially since Elyia was so prized for her looks that Murius Belial found need to lock her in the residence so no one could lay eyes on him.

Arusbaal however, could not do anything— thanks to his legs.

So despite his worries, he couldn't do anything.

"So I'm back. Do you have any questions to ask?"

"... How am I alive?"

"Well..—"

Silmeria went into detail about her day. She had been doing her daily duties as the daughter of the First Warrior of Asgard, Hrid Hrist, she was obligated to do her fill of monster extermination even as a child. And while she had been running around, she detected energy, a demonic aura in fact. This had led her to a boy on a wheelchair.

"Actually, I have a question... Why are you on a wheelchair?"

Arusbaal chuckled, "What an insensitive question, I think the fact that it's there answers itself right?"

"Yeah but... Couldn't you just, force your legs to move?"

...

"W-What do you mean?"

The eleven-year old boy was dumbfounded.

"You clearly have enough magical energy to force it to move, don't you?" The look of confusion was equally apparent on Silmeria's face as it was on Arusbaal's face.

"If you just use your demonic power to move around your legs, it would be like as if you were walking... Maybe?"

"...!"

The simple solution had been there all along— Arusbaal who had been born without the ability to use his legs could've simply just... Forced them to move with his stockpile of Demonic energy.

"W-Well... I guess, I'll try."

And thus, on that day, fate was overturned by a pair of children.

* * *

"... And that's why you're still alive?"

"And that's why I'm still alive."

Arusbaal was standing parallel from his cousin, the Crimson Princess of Extinction— Rias Gremory in a... simple fast food restaurant. To be more specific, Rias Gremory was eating her food and Arusbaal was standing in the uniform of the McDonalds chain, carrying a bunch of trays to bring to the dish washer.

"So why haven't you told us you've been alive this entire time?"

"Ah... Well, I did."

"Elaborate, Arusbaal."

"Well dear cousin," Arusbaal spun the stack of trays with his left hand casually, "you know when you're treated as an invalid... You typically don't want to be noticed that often."

Rias takes a bite out of her fries. Some may say someone of her status shouldn't be dining at this modest place— but Rias Gremory made even french fries look High-Class. "Then if you haven't been getting help from the three factions, assuming you aren't part of Grigori..." It was an easy assumption that Arusbaal wasn't affiliated with Heaven, but it wasn't so much of a stretch to assume that he had Grigori as a benefactor.

"Of course not, I haven't even talked to a standard Fallen Angel in a _really_ long time, dear cousin."

"Then who has been helping you out all this time?" A fair question— considering any Devil living out in the open in modern day Japan would instantly be found by the Shinto faction and either evaporated for encroachment or taken captive for questioning.

"... Ah well, it won't hurt to tell you I suppose. But you got to keep it a secret, okay?"

Rias simply nodded. Of course, if Arusbaal had been conspiring with Heaven or any other hostile group, she would have to report to her elder brother— the Crimson Satan; but she intended to keep it a secret for his sake.

"I've been hoping around between different places, but I've spent a lot of time in the Norse faction."

"Not only that, I've actually been keeping touch with Devil society."

"Eh? Didn't we just establish that you've been not telling anyone of your survival for a while?"

"To the common folk, yeah. For sure."

"Then...?"

Arusbaal didn't answer, he simply materialized a grey colored pawn chess piece in his free hand instead—

Which essentially, answered all of Rias' questions.

In order to have a set of Evil Pieces, you would have to go to the Satans' territory and touch the giant monument which registers you as a King. Since there aren't many up and coming High-Class devils who don't already have their pieces, new Kings that are either reincarnated devils or just pure bloods who didn't have a set of Evil Pieces in the first place typically have one of the Satans, supervising and watching them. Because a Satan was required for this process, you would have to have both an appointment made beforehand and a voucher who's a hundred year old High-Class or an any-aged Ultimate-Class devil.

It would be next to impossible for someone not to have a voucher and still gain a set of Evil Pieces themselves.

"..."

" **Yaitai-kun, stop chit-chatting and get back to work!"**

"Okay, Iwanagawa-san!"

"As you can hear, I have to go now. A poor devil without funding needs to earn money to sleep, you know?"

"Good luck then, dear cousin~" Rias laughed as a tease and sent him his way.

Arusbaal walked over to behind the counter and dumped the tray of "disgusting trash, eh," into the disposal and left the tray to be washed.

"Oh right, Yaitai-kun"

Iwanagawa Shiori, the manager at this specific chain was a normal looking woman, if not a bit young for her role. She was a 20(?) year old woman with a hairband in her brown hair who supposedly worked multiple jobs.

"Yes boss?" While Arusbaal said boss, it was more sarcastic than any thing. She wasn't really his boss, but she did hold more authority than him. He was a simple part time employee while she was a store manager.

"Make sure to show up to my office after your shift today, the higher ups want to talk to you about something."

"... Ah, all right."

* * *

"Belial-kun, you've arrived."

"Evidently, haha." Arusbaal was no longer dressed in the McDonald uniform, but instead, he wore the Kuoh Academy uniform along with the disguise over his face. He had a small grin on his face as he faced his superior, both in company and outside of company. In front of him was a man with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"But to think, that Fallen Angel governor... to be the CEO of McDonalds of all things..."

"Well, money and women make the world go round. I have women, so I need money."

"Well, apparently you do... And still no kid?"

"A smart man knows when to pull out."

"Then clearly, devils aren't so smart."

...

"Anyways, was it okay to do that?" Azazel questioned Arusbaal.

 _(Do what?)_

"I'm not sure if I'm understanding what you're asking me right now..."

"You lied to your 'dear cousin,'"

Arusbaal's grin grew a little bit. "Not entirely... I said I haven't talked to a standard Fallen Angel in a while, and the governor of the Fallen Angel, Azazel himself, the one who fell because of female breasts of all things is definitely not a standard Fallen Angel. I even told her I was hopping around, and I didn't lie. Silmeria is definitely still part of the 'Norse' faction, and since I basically live with her at this point..."

Azazel laughed in response, "Ah, I envy the young."

"Anyways, what did you need from me?"

"About the package you sent in yesterday..."

"Ah, that Mitten girl?"

 **"MMPFFFMM"**

There was pounding the room behind Azazel along with a muffled scream.

"Yes. Seems like she deceived by Kokabiel. I've already sent someone to deal with it. I can't directly interfere after all... Kokabiel seems to be planning something for a while now."

"Could that person be Tobio-san? Since Kokabiel is equivalent to an Ultimate-Class devil, I can see why you sent him."

"No, Slash/Dog is dealing with something else."

The door was finally blasted apart, the door which flew to the group in front had numerous dents and a plethora of burn marks.

"Oh, you finally got out." Azazel was nonchalant about the situation as was Arusbaal, in the presence of a High-Class devil and an Fallen Angel with the equivalent of a Satan Class's power, a single pair Fallen Angel was as simple as a fly to a normal human.

"It's Mittelt! I finally got out of that cage and that's how you call me?! You have no idea how annoying it was to be interrogated by a joker like you! I kept telling you that my name was Mittelt, but you kept insisting on Mitten! And then after you dropped me off here at Azazel-sama's place, you both forgot about me and left me to starve the entire night, day and afternoon!"

"..."

"..."

"So anyways, since—"

"Don't ignore me!"

"..."

"Okay, we're just joking around~!"

"I was told by Kokabiel-sama that Azazel-sama asked us specifically and now I'm being framed for treason!"

"Well... That's because you did commit treason." Azazel stated without a single care. "You're lucky in fact, you weren't told by Kokabiel to murder Issei Hyoudou and just attacked a nun instead."

"... About that Azazel-sama..." Mittelt fidgeted with her fingers. Azazel gestured her to continue," Raynare actually attacked Issei Hyoudou and killed him...

"That's fine, he got reincarnated as a Devil anyways."

 _(Either way, he would be stronger as a Devil than as a normal human anyways. His potential is already good.)_

 ***RING~ RING~ RING~***

"That's my cue, I got to go, boss."

"That's fine, Belial-kun. Have fun with your Norse-woman."

"... It's not like that."

Arusbaal walked out of Iwanagawa's office, and closed the door. Only after hearing the door close, a crying Mittelt was kicked out of the room as well.

Arusbaal sighed, he looked around for Iwanagawa or any of his co-workers, he didn't want to be mistaken as a pedophile.

"A-Azazel-sama, k-kicked me out of Grigori...!"

"Is that so, Mitten~" Arusbaal looked as his phone as he replied without a care.

"..."

"Anyways, see you!" Arusbaal opened a portal, unlike the previous few teleportation circles, this one was a portal that defied space and connected two locations. The space connected looked like it was underground, ambient sound was coming out of the space.

And...—

—He threw Mittelt into the portal and shut it.

 _(Now that, Mittelt has been dealt with... That damn governor... Throwing his recyclables to me...)_

Seeing that Azazel would just leave via teleportation circle and the fact that Arusbaal was the only one left int he store, he was in charge of closing up the store so that no one could break into it at night.

...

He checked the shelves, the cash register and the tables.

 _(All clean, good.)_

He walked out of the establishment and locked up the door—

"...! It's you!"

A female voice could be heard.

Arusbaal turned his head, and saw—

—"Ruri," the fallen-exorcist he threw off of the church earlier.

* * *

 **Thank you to the following people for following!**

 **demonicjester01, Soverign2808, Sid621, Sevear, Sangai-Havoc, RonnieK23, PrimalWarp, Neo Aegis, Madiba127, Luxray-Vision, JesterX3, Hydro159, Bloy, Becemip.**

 **Thank you for the following people for favoriting!**

 **Sennybee98, RonnieK23, PrimalWarp, Lest Vermillion, Becemip**

 **Sorry if my plot structure seems really over the place, it's my first time writing and I really don't have a grasp on anything... Thanks to you who have found enough effort to read to the end of this second chapter!** **(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ**


End file.
